


tis the seasons

by d_aredevisl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dates, F/M, Fluff, Scenarios, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: A mini scenario type thing for Connors first Christmas.





	tis the seasons

-boy would be so confused

-Do you get a tree? And put presents under the tree? Why?

-you trying to do a mistletoe kiss but Connor just questions the whole thing

-WHY DO WE KISS UNDER A PLANT (Y/N)?

-you're done

-matching Christmas sweaters

-dancing to Christmas music

-he'd probs work a lot right before Christmas

-also, he is the best at giving gifts

-everything you've said you've wanted throughout the year is memorised

-and he probs spoil you as heck cause Christmas makes you happy and if you're happy his happy

-Christmas movies

-Connor finally being in a loving and safe place


End file.
